Where'd You Go?
by pinkprincess85
Summary: Kim's has been through a hard time since she left 6 years ago. Now with her 1 yr old, she is forced to return for a new mission. please r & r! thanks!
1. Over the Years

**Where'd You Go?**

**Chapter 1**

Kim made her way into the hospital with her partner. They had been called by the cops to an car accident, it was a pretty bad accident, and they didn't know if their patient was going to make it. Kim had been working as a paramedic for 3 years now, and she loved it. She knew she would never have a fabulous life, but she made enough money to live comfortably. Especially with her 16 month old daughter Kylie.

Kim would never had thought she would have a daughter at the age of 22, she always figured she would be closer to 30, now just a couple months shy of 24, Kim couldn't be happier. It has been 16 months since her best friend Kyle did. They had been best friends since Kim moved Florida to train for the Pan Global's.

Unfortunately for Kim, she never got to compete. It was during a practice that Kim took a terrible fall, that landed her in the hospital for 3 months. Once Kim woke up from her coma, she fell into a terrible depression, and thus sent a letter to her long-time boyfriend Tommy, promptly ending their relationship. If it wasn't for Kyle, Kim would've killer herself 5 years ago. She felt worthless, as she could never compete in gymnastics again. To her, her life was over, why would Tommy, or anyone else want her for that matter.

Once the Pan Global's were over, Kim and Kyle moved to Miami. There Kim slowly came out of her depression, but not enough to ever start up a serious relationship. She dated, and did sleep with a guy she dated, but she never let them get to close, and she always ended the relationship, almost as soon as it began. Kim and Kyle had decided to become paramedics. Once they got their training and diploma, they quickly found a job working for a local hospital.

Soon, 2 years had passed. Kim still wasn't seeing anyone. She had severed all ties with her friends, after the disaster with Divatox, it was clear, she just didn't fit in anymore, and Tommy had moved on. So she no longer felt the need to keep in contact. Kyle had been seeing a guy from work, but it didn't last long. So one night Kyle, drunk, slept with some guy, she never got a name for. One month later, Kyle found out she was pregnant, determined, the two girls decided that they would raise the baby, until Kyle got married, until then, Kim was happy to help out her best friend.

Unfortunately, fate was not on their side. Kyle had a difficult pregnancy and during her 7th month, was forced into the hospital. She had only been in the hospital a few weeks when she went into early labour, during the delivery, Kyle started haemorrhaging and bleed out. There was little that could have been. Anticipating the worst, Kyle made Kimberly promise to raise her daughter as her own, and had all the paper work done. Honouring her best friends wishes, Kim took full custody of Kylie Elizabeth Hart, Kyle had decided on the name before her daughter was born, but told Kim that she wanted her baby to have Kim's last name, if she was not around.

Kylie was forced to stay in the hospital for a month before she could be released into Kim's care. This gave Kim enough time to find a small 2 bedroom apartment for the two of them and move everything in. When Kim brought Kylie home, it took her a while to figure out everything, she was still having difficulty dealing with her best friend being gone, and trying to raise a baby on her own was not as easy as she thought. Still, Kim had help from some of her friends at the hospital. Offering to baby-sit whenever Kim needed it, coming over to visit, so Kim wasn't always by herself. Once she started back up at work, she was thankful that they had day-care program, so Kim would be close by if needed, and Kylie would be surrounded by doctors. Kim and Kylie went on like that for over 16 months. Kim rarely thought about her old life, as she hadn't heard from or seen any of her old team-mates in over 4 years. Yet Kim was happy with her life. She loved Kylie more then anything in the world, even though biologically Kylie wasn't hers, she knew in her heart that she was her daughter, and she loved her unconditionally. Kim also vowed, that when Kylie was old enough, she would tell her all about her birth mother, and what a wonderful person she was.

**PRESENT**

Once Kim and her partner Marcus, brought their patient into the ER, Kim couldn't wait to get out of her uniform and go pick up her daughter. Kylie was at that age where she was getting ready to walk. She could already stand up on her own, but was having trouble walking. She also was starting to talk. Not a lot, mostly babble, but there were a few key words like Ma, Kim's heart nearly stopped when she first heard Kylie say it.

Saying a quick good-bye to Marcus, Kim was off to the change room to get ride of her bloody clothes, she would have to do laundry tonight before heading into work the next morning. She quickly changed and made her way to the nursery that was on the 3rd floor of the hospital.

When she walked in she saw her daughter playing on the floor with a pink ball. It didn't take long for Kylie to recognize her mother, as a big smile grew on her face and she clapped her hangs screaming, "MA! MA! MA!"

Kim laughed, her daughter had so much energy.

"I'm right here baby." Kim said picking her daughter up. "Did you have a fun time at day-care today?"

Kyle giggled and buried her head in her mothers neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kim gathered up all her stuff, with her daughter still in her arms, as she went to the front desk. "We are going to head home Sarah, but we will see you tomorrow."

The day-care nurse nodded, "No problem Kim, have a good night, and I will see you both bright and early tomorrow."

Kylie giggled as she waved good-bye to Sarah.

Kim and Kylie made their way out to the parking lot where Kim had her Honda CR-V parked. Kim had bought the car when Kylie was born, and couldn't imagine what she would've done without it. They didn't live within walking distance to a grocery store, and carrying a baby and groceries on a bus was just plain mad. So Kim bought the car. Things were very tight those first few months, but she managed to organize her finances and now she makes enough money that she and Kylie have a nice apartment, food on the table, and every toy Kylie has ever wanted.

Kim bucked Kylie into her baby-seat in the back, as they headed home after a long day. Tomorrow was Friday, and Kim couldn't wait, it was her weekend off this week, so she and Kylie would get to spend much needed quality time together. Some days Kim felt bad that she had to work all day, and didn't get to spend a lot of time with her daughter, but she then thinks of how much worse it could be. She could be working 2 jobs trying to keep food on the table, so she at least gets to spend nights, and every 3rd weekend with her daughter.

Traffic wasn't bad as Kim made her way home, it usually took them about 15 minutes to reach her apartment. Once they were there, Kim grabbed her bag and Kylie, she was thankful they had underground parking, because on rainy days, it could be a real bitch to be parked outside.

Kylie had fallen asleep on Kim's shoulder as they rode the elevator up to their apartment. Kim walked down the hallway till she saw someone standing in front of her door. The person looked very familiar.

"Can I help you?" Kim asked. Not getting any closer to her apartment.

The man turned around and gave Kim a small smile. "Hey Kim."

Kim stunned for a moment as she recognized the figure in front of her. Pulling her daughter as close as possible, Kim glared at the man, "What the hell are you doing here?"

**Hey everyone, I hope you like my new story! Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you all like it! Have a good one!**

**PinkPrincess ;)**


	2. Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 2**

Kim stood there looking at the familiar figure waiting for him to answer.

"I … uh… you have a kid?" he said, not sure of what he actually wanted to say.

Kim laughed sarcastically, "How perceptive of you Jason."

He sighed, just now figuring out that this was not going to be an easy meeting.

"Can we talk somewhere more private." he said finally finding his voice. "I really need to talk to you Kim. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"What a kind thing for you to say Jason. You sure know how to make a girl all warm and fuzzy." She said.

He sighed, "That's not what I meant."

She shook her head, "I really could care less."

"Look Kim, I really need to talk to you… please." he said softly.

She sighed, "Fine. Let me put my daughter down for a quick nap, and then you can say whatever you have to say, then you can leave."

Jason nodded, not wanting to say anything more. Kim moved to unlock her door, she left the door open for Jason to follow through as she made her way to Kylie's room to put her down for, hopefully, a really quick nap. Kim made her way back out to the living room where she saw Jason standing. Crossing her arms she stood there and looked at him.

"Can you make this quick. I don't want her sleeping to long, or she won't sleep at all tonight." She said impatiently as she made her way to the kitchen, to get supper ready.

"Umm… I'm not sure where to begin." He said.

Kim shook her head, "Why are you here Jason. It's been 4 years since we've seen each other. Why are you here now?"

Jason sighed, "We have been asked to fly to the planet Thaeden. There is a new group of Rangers there, and they've run into a big problem. Seems a bunch of baddies have all joined together to take over the planet. They need help, so they got in contact with Andros, one of the space rangers, and he asked Alpha to send out a message, and Alpha came to see me and asked me to assemble members of the original team, including Rocky, Aisha and Adam. So here I am."

Kim shook her head and laughed, "You actually came here to ask me to go with you on some god forsaken mission? Are you crazy Jason?"

He looked at her. "No I am not crazy Kim. Alpha asked, so here I am. We need you, your fellow rangers need you."

"No"

Jason's head shot up to look at her, "No?"

She nodded, "That's what I said, no. I have a 16 month old daughter Jason. No family any where nearby. I have a job that I can't afford to lose. So I'm sorry, but no."

Jason looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Of all the people I have to ask, you were the last person I would have thought would say no."

Kim shrugged. " Of all those people, how many of those are single parents? Huh? I've changed Jason, I'm not some naïve little girl, I have responsibilities, and those responsibilities are more important than this mission."

"How can you say that!" he yelled.

Kim's eyes immediately turned cold, "Raise your voice again, and I will make sure you cannot participate in this mission. Got it?"

He nodded, "Sorry, but Kim, how can you say that?"

She looked at him, how could he not know. "What happens to my daughter if I don't come back Jason? Can you guarantee me that I won't die or get hurt? What happens to her then? She gets shipped of to my mother's in France? Huh? Tell me what am I supposed to do with her while I'm off on this mission? Have you thought about that Jason?"

He looked at her nodding, "No, I didn't."

"Well now that you've figured it out, you can see that my daughter is more important to me right now. I will not and cannot abandon her."

Jason nodded, "I know Kim, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. What if these new baddies decided to move on to another planet, here for example, can you honestly say, you would not fight to keep you daughter safe?"

Kim nodded, "I would Jason, you know that, but I can't fight, a lot has happened over the last 6 years since I left."

"With a little training Kim, you'd be back to your old self."

She looked at him and sighed, if he only knew. "Where would my daughter go?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure we can convince my parents or Aisha's parents to watch over her."

He shook her head, "I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her, and them not knowing how to reach me. Your asking too much of me Jason."

He nodded, "Will you at least come and see what Alpha has to say. Maybe he will have a better idea, but we do need you Kim. Please say you will at least come?"

She turned around. "Where?"

He gave a small smile, "We are all meeting in Angel Grove. Andros has a ship, and so they are going to meet us near the old Command Centre. There Alpha will tell us all we want and need to know."

Kim sighed, knowing that it was a bad idea for her to even be thinking about this. "I need to think about this Jason. I can't just pick up and leave, my job means too much to me, and I need it."

Jason nodded, "You don't have to be in Angel Grove until next Friday. That will give you a week to think about it, and sort everything out."

"I'm not going to make any promises, and if I don't show up, please leave it at that."

Jason sighed, knowing that this was all he was going to get from Kim. "I promise."

She nodded, "I think you should leave now. I need to wake Kylie up, and feed her before she sleeps too long."

Jason smiled, "You're a good mom."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Kim walked Jason to the door. Before leaving Jason turned to her, "I have missed you Kim, we all have, and I hope I see you in Angel Grove next week."

Kim nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Good-bye Jason."

He gave her a small smile, "Bye Kim."

Shutting the door, Kim made her way to Kylie's room, she had every intention of waking her daughter up, but as she watched her daughter sleep, she knew what she had to do. She would never let anything hurt her daughter, ever.

"I guess we are going back to Angel Grove." sighing she went to wake her daughter up.

Kylie looked up at her mother, sensing that she was sad, Kylie gave her a big smile and stretched her hands out, indicating that she wanted to be held. "Love, Ma" she said, and that was all Kim needed to hear.

* * *

**A few things:**

**1. I've decided to ignore the Divatox adventure with Kim & Jason, it just didn't fit (so ignore that bit from the first chapter!)**

**2. Forgot the disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers (don't wanna!) all i own is the concept of this particular storyand original characters. Everything else belongs to the onwers of the rights for power rangers.**

**3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and glad you all liked it. Since there was such a big response, I worked hard to get this chapter done, so here it is im halfway done the 3rd chapter, so that should be up soon. The chapters should get longer as I go, the first few are establishing chapters, i don't want to bore you with all the detail, so its going to be a bit jumpy, but just so there isn't a bunch of un-needed/wanted detail!**

**4. There is no jason hating in this story. There is just alot of old tension from not seeing each other in a long time. All part of the drama! If anyone has any questions, don't hestitate to ask! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think! I really appreciate all reviews! HAVE A GOOD ONE!**

**PinkPrincess ;)**


	3. Is Everyone Here?

**Chapter 3**

**Wednesday Morning: Miami**

Kim looked around her apartment on final time. She knew she would be back, she just didn't know when. After her talk with Jason, she had decided to at least go see what Alpha had to say. She knew she couldn't help them in battle, but it would give her peace of mind that she at least went. So, Kim went into work asking for some time off. They gave her 3 weeks. She could only hope that she would be back way before that, hopefully in a couple of days.

She had packed most of Kylie's things, you never know what a baby could want or need. All their stuff was already in the car waiting for them, all Kim had to do now was locking up and head to Angel Grove. She had decided that she would drive them there, flying made her legs sore, and she figured it was best to keep her legs as stressed and strained as possible.

Sighing Kim picked up Kylie and made her way to the door. Turning around one final time she looked around her apartment and then to her daughter, "I hope I haven't forgotten anything baby, because I won't be able to get it where we are going."

Kylie giggled at her mother. Kim smiled as she locked the door, some how knowing that everything would work out for them, yet dreading the actual confrontation. She knew they would want reasons and answers to questions she didn't want to answer, and she knew she would have to explain the letter to Tommy if she were forced on this mission. Despite knowing that in battle, she would be of little help, she knew they would find something for her to do so she would have to accompany them.

After her accident, the doctors had warned her, one false move, and she could re-break and re-tare her bones and ligaments, that had took her 7 months in therapy to get back into somewhat working order. She was forced to wear a knee brace and ankle brace on both her legs. Kim also no longer had a shin bone in one leg, it was know a metal rod. Kim knew that there would be great risk to her body if she did something wrong and injured herself. The doctors were amazed that she was even able to walk without a cane. 7 months of determination, despite her dream being shattered to never be able to do gymnastics again, she was determined to at least walk on her own.

Most days she never noticed the ache in her legs, even with work. Kim loved her job and loved her life, and she wasn't going to do anything to mess it up. She just prayed that they would understand that she had a lot more at stake then they did.

Buckling Kylie into her car seat, Kim made her way around to the driver side, giving a big sigh before she peeled out of the parking garage. Whatever lay before her on this journey, she was determined to do everything she could to protect her daughter, even if it meant walking away, again.

**Thursday Night: Angel Grove**

By the time Kim and Kylie pulled up to the outskirts of Angel Grove it was 9 pm. Kylie had slept most of the way, which Kim was very thankful for, but she also knew that once Kylie woke up, she wouldn't want to go back to bed anytime soon. It had been 6 years since Kim was in Angel Grove, a lot had changed, yet some things remained the same. Kim saw a sign for a hotel and pulled into their parking lot.

Kim gently woke Kylie up as they made their way into the hotel with one of their bags. Kim looked around the hotel lobby, it wasn't very big, but it was clean, and that's all that mattered right now for Kim. As she approached the desk, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her.

"May I help you miss?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a room for me and my daughter." Kim said taking out her wallet from her purse.

The lady nodded, "For how may days?"

Kim thought, "I'm not quite sure, for at least 2 days."

The lady nodded and continued to type away on her computer, "Will you be needing a crib for the child?"

Kim smiled, "That would be appreciated."

The lady nodded again. "Would you prefer smoking or non-smoking?"

"Non-smoking please." She said.

The lady finished typing and retrieved a key from under the desk, "You are in room 3008, a crib will be brought up shortly. Simply take the elevator up to the 3rd floor, and turn right upon exiting; it's the 4th room down the hall."

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

"I will need to swipe a credit card and see your driver's license and then you will be all set to go."

Kim pulled out the two items and handed them to the lady.

"There you are Ms. Hart, your all set; I hope you and your daughter enjoy your stay."

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

Kim picked up her bed and made her way to the elevator. All she wanted to do was relax in her room with Kylie, and maybe order some food, hopefully they had some sort of apple sauce, the food Kim packed was all warm.

Opening the door to the room, Kim was relieved to see a decent sized room with a nice view of the city. Placing Kylie on the floor in front of the TV, Kim turned it on, hoping that they had a children's channel. Finally finding something suitable Kim went to the small table located in the room. She saw something that looked like it could be a menu and opened it up.

"Well that was easy." She said.

Looking through Kim saw that they indeed had apple sauce. Picking up the phone she waited.

"Room service?"

"Hi, I was wondering, if I could get a cheeseburger and fries, with a diet coke, and some apple sauce?"

"Of course, what room?"

"3008"

"Alright, it will be charged to your room and will be up in about 20 minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No that's everything, thank you."

"Not a problem, have a good night."

"You too." Kim said hanging up.

**Friday: Afternoon**

Kim and Kylie pulled up to the old location for the Command Centre. As she looked around she noticed that there weren't any other cars, _'must be early'_ she thought as she went to get Kylie out of her car seat. Since she didn't know how long everyone else was going to be, Kim decided to show Kylie the view from the top, while they waited.

"Come on baby girl, Mama is going to show you one of her favourite places." She said placing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Securing Kylie on her hip, and making sure her hat was not going to blow off; Kim began to walk up the hill that would lead them to the top of the hill, where the old entrance to the Command Centre was located. Once they reached the top, Kim couldn't help but smile as old feelings returned to her.

"This baby girl, was were mama's life changed drastically one afternoon, and one day, when your old enough, I will tell you all about it."

Kylie, as if appearing to understand her mother, nodded and further buried herself in her mothers embrace. Kim was so lost in though that she didn't hear another car pull up.

Tommy and Jason pulled up to the old Command Centre and noticed that there was an in familiar car parked in front of the entrance to the path that led to the top of the mountain.

"Whose car is that Jase?" Tommy asked.

Jason shrugged, "Not sure, maybe Aisha's? She said she bought a new car."

Tommy nodded, before asking, "So is everyone coming?"

"I think. Kim was still undecided when I went to see her in Miami." he said, while looking around for the owner of the other vehicle.

"Huh… I would've thought that Kim would jump at the chance to help out." Tommy said.

Jason sighed, "She's changed man. I don't know her anymore. When I saw her, you could tell that she has this wall up. She was cold and short with me. Maybe it was because we hadn't seen each other in 6 years, or something else, I don't know. All I know is that she is not the happy, free-spirited girl we knew in high school."

Tommy didn't know what to say, the women that Jason was describing couldn't possibly be his old girlfriend. "Sounds like she really has changed, I wonder if something happened while she's been away."

Jason shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I mean she wasn't in the Pan Global's, so she may have injured herself, or maybe something happened with her parents, I'm not sure. As far as I know, no one has heard from Kim in 6 years. It was liked she just disappeared, not that we all made a great deal of effort to keep in contact with her."

Tommy had to agree, "We did kind of suck at that. I can understand why she would be apprehensive to see us again; I mean none of us really made the effort, even me. I mean, even after the letter, I should've gone down there to see her. I will always regret not going down there."

Jason's head shot up, as he heard this declaration from his best friend. "You're kidding me right?"

Tommy shook his head, "No. I mean, I loved Kim, I still do, but we were in high school, he was in Florida and I was in Angel Grove saving the world. We drifted apart; I can't fault her on finding someone else, or even ending our relationship. Besides, that was 6 years ago, I think it was about time that I let go of it. You can't stay mad at someone for ever."

Jason was shocked as his best friend talked about his old girlfriend. "Wow Tommy, I always figured you hated Kim for how she broke up with you."

Tommy shrugged, "I never hated her. Sure I was pissed as hell at first, then devastated, then pissed again, but like I said, it's in the past, I've had plenty of girlfriends, and dumped most of them, I don't see a reason to be mad at her anymore."

Jason nodded, "You are a good man Tommy."

Tommy shrugged, "You're too kind"

Jason laughed, before turning serious, "You are still in love with her, aren't you?"

Tommy sighed, "Ya, I am. I've tried to get over her, but I can't. Apart of me will always love Kim, even if we are never together again, she was my first and most serious girlfriend, that's not something you just forget, and frankly I don't want to."

Jason nodded, "Well for your sake bro, I hope she comes on this mission, so maybe you two can get back together."

Tommy smiled, "I'd even settle for just being her friend. I miss that more then anything. She knew me better then anyone, I could talk to her about anything. I miss that. I mean your great and all, but it's just different."

Jason couldn't help but laugh, "Nice to know I'm appreciated."

Tommy smiled, "You know it bro."

"How about we get off this serious subject for now?" Jason offered.

Tommy nodded, "So when is everyone getting here, and where the owner of the CR-V is?"

Jason shrugged, "Everyone should be here already. I have no idea where that person is, I can't se anyone."

Just as Jason finished his sentence, he saw 3 cars heading towards them, "Here they are" he said.

Tommy nodded. He hadn't seen some of his friends in a while, so it was going to be nice to see them again.

**Top of the Mountain**

Kim stood staring off into space. It wasn't until her daughter shifted in her arms was she pulled from her deep thoughts. Smiling down at her daughter, Kim placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I bet you're ready for a nap?" she smiled, "Well let's go see if everyone is down there."

Turning around Kim peered over the edge of the hill, and down below she could see her former fiends and team-mates. Sighing, she looked around the group, noticing how they hadn't changed much throughout the years. When her eyes landed on Tommy, she couldn't help but give a sad smile.

Despite having broken up with him, she still very much cared for him, and regretted her decision to end their relationship, but she knew at the time, she couldn't deal with it, or anything else for that matter. Still, she had always wondered what her life would be like if she had never broken up with Tommy.

"He probably hates me now." She said to herself. Making a quick decision, she decided that she would stay away from Tommy as much as possible, she didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable then he needed to be. As for the rest of her "friends" she simply shrugged, she knew things would be tense, but she had her daughter to worry about, not some drama from 6 years ago.

"Well baby girl, here we go." She said, and began to make her way down the hill.

**At the Bottom of the Hill**

Tommy looked around his group of friends, and couldn't help but notice that Kim wasn't there. He would always look for her, whenever they got together, only to be disappointed. He felt this time would be no different. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but think that she was off somewhere, happy, married, and had kids.

He was brought of his thoughts by Trini's voice.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

Jason shrugged, "I guess. It doesn't look like Kim is coming, or she be here by now."

Trini shrugged, "It's not like we've needed her in the past 6 years."

Jason sighed, he really didn't want to deal with this, especially if Kim, by some miracle, did show up. "Look guys, if she comes I expect all of you to treat her with respect. It couldn't have been easy on her being all by herself, we don't know what has gone on in her life, so let's give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, I don't remember any of you making great efforts to keep in contact either, so let's drop this."

Before Jason could continue any more, they all turned around when they heard a female voice.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't realize the time." she said.

* * *

Hey everyone,

sorry this took a while to get out, things were busy with work, so I didn't have time to finish the chapter as quickly as the others! Thanks soooo much to everyone tht reviewed! It means alot to hear that you all like it! I decided the end the chapter here, so you could all read it, instead of waiting longer for me to add more stuff. I'm going to start working on chapter 4 this weekend, and hopefully will get that out to you all soon! I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! have a good one!

PinkPrincess ;)


	4. The Mission: If You Choose to Accept

Hey everyone,

sorry for the delay, but I have some sort of virus, so I haven't had any energy lately, but i've managed to get out another chapter, I hope you like it, please let me know what you think, I really appreciate all reviews. As for s few comments made last time about them seeming out of character. I wasn't sure how to write them in character and be mad at Kimberly. So i'll explain a little. They are mad at Kim, because they think she cut of all ties to them, that she didn't want them to be apart of her life, they don't blame themselves for losing contact. So they are hurt and a bit angry at Kim and don't know what to do or say to her, Kim is the same way, she feels they all didn't want her. So there is no hatred or anything, just a large amount of hurt and anger that is to be resolved, or is it? hehehe.. anyways, I hope that explains where i was coming fromm if not let me know and I can explain t better (hopefully). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you thinks! Have a good one!

PinkPrincess ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone stared at the stranger that was making her way down the hill holding a little girl. She seemed familiar, but no one, except Jason, could figure out why. He had hoped she should come, but after their confrontation last week, he wasn't so sure. Seeing her stand in front of him now, he couldn't help but smile, maybe this is exactly what she needs to get passed whatever made her not want to see us any more.

Jason knew he could only blame the team for so much. They had all failed in keeping in contact with Kim, they became to pre-occupied with their lives, to notice that the letters and phone calls had stopped. Jason knew there were bigger reasons for Kim stopping all communication, then simply being upset that no one was writing back or answering her calls. Something must have happened, especially since she showed up with her daughter, and Jason found no evidence of a boyfriend or husband at her apartment.

Looking over at his best friend, he knew that Tommy was still very much in love with Kim, and wants to know why she ended things, for him the letter wasn't enough closure. He also knew that deep down Tommy hoped to rekindle things with Kim if he ever got to see her again. Not knowing if there was anyone in her life, he couldn't offer his friend any hope, and once Kim introduces her daughter, he knows that Tommy will think that there is no hope for them to ever be together again. Hopefully he would be able to talk to Kim and get her to open up to him, in hopes of being able to guide his best friend in trying to re-establish a relationship with his ex-girlfriend.

"Who are you?" Trini asked.

Kim smirked, "I know it's been over 6 years, but I don't think I've changed that much" she said.

"Kim?" They all said in shock.

She nodded, shifting her daughter to her left hip.

"I thought you weren't coming." Trini said, really taking a good look at her former best friend.

Kim shrugged, "I found a good reason to be here."

"Oh… and what's that?" Aisha asked.

Kim looked at her daughter, and then at her former teammates, "My daughter" was all she offered.

"Your daughter?" Tommy asked.

She nodded, "Yes, my daughter."

Just as Tommy was about to ask another question, the group were teleported to Andros's ship. At first the rangers couldn't figure out where they were, but once they heard the voice of an old friend, their worries were put to ease.

"Hello Rangers." the voice said.

The group turned to see a very old friend standing there. "Alpha!" they all said.

"It's good to see you all." Alpha said "Andros is waiting for us, so if you would all follow me."

They nodded and followed Alpha into a large room with a very big table situated in the middle. There at one end of the table was Andros.

"I'm glad you all could make it. If you will sit down, I can explain why we asked you here."

Once they were all seated Andros began to explain how a new set of Ranger's on the planet Thaeden had been created, but a few weeks ago the planet became held hostage. The people of Thaeden are being held in camps were they are being forced to work in the mines. The Ranger's are running out of time and energy in trying to free their people, and that is what they asked for their help. They desperately need reinforcements, and them being holders of the ninjetti powers, made them the only available rangers.

"Why us? We haven't had the ninjetti power in years." Adam said.

Andros nodded, "Yes but the ninjetti power is very unique. It's not something that can be easily taken away, but it can be lost. You all still have the ninjetti power in you, you've just lost your way. If you agree to come on this mission, our first stop is to Phaedos, where we will meet with Dulcea, as she helps guide you along the path to re-embracing your old powers."

The group nodded. "As for you, Jason, Trini and Zack, you will not be receiving new powers, but I need your help on board the Astro-Mega ship. Alpha and I can only do so much."

Jason, Trini and Zack nodded, "We understand. We want to help any way possible."

"I know not all of you are sure about this, but I ask you, ranger to ranger, if you'll come." Andros looked around the table and waited for them all to nod. Once they did he smiled. "Good, now I'll beam you back down, if you'll all get everything you will need for about 2 weeks, we can meet back here in 2 hours, and we can be on our way to Phaedos, which will take us 2 days to get to. Thaeden is quite far, and will take us another 3 days. If you will follow Alpha he will teleport you all back down."

They nodded. Andros noticed that Kim wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. "Is there something I can help you with Kim?"

She nodded, "There are a few things I need to talk to you about."

He smiled, "How can I help."

"I don't know how much you know about me, but 6 years ago I left the rangers to compete in the Pan Global's for gymnastics. Only a few months into training I had a really bad accident. The accident is what prevented me from ever doing gymnastics or anything similar every again. Basically I can't fight. If I hurt myself in any way, I may possibly never walk again. The doctors were amazed that I can walk on my own as it is. So I'm willing to help, do what I can, but don't ask me to fight, because I can't risk it, especially with Kylie."

Andros nodded, "Alright Kim, you and I will try and find away to keep you from getting hurt. I am glad that you decided to stay and help, despite you injuries. Who will be looking after your daughter while you are away? Her father?"

Kim shook her head, "She is coming with us. I don't have any where else to take her. There is no father, my family doesn't live in the country and don't even know about her. I can't ask them to take care of her. I have to take her with me, I'm not about to leave her with some stranger. I am going to do everything in my power to protect my daughter. I know she will be safe here aboard the ship. I have no other choice. If I did, she wouldn't be here, but I don't, so she is coming."

Andros smiled at Kim's obvious love and devotion to her child. "It's not a problem Kim, we all will help protect your daughter from harm once we reach Thaeden."

Kim smiled, "Thanks Andros, this means a lot."

He laughed, "I can tell. How about you head down to Earth now and pick up all the things you need. We don't have a crib on board, so I am afraid you will have to buy one, and anything else your daughter will need. I'll give you one of the large single rooms for you and Kylie, so you won't be disturbed."

Kim looked at Andros gratefully. "I really appreciate all the help Andros, and your right I should be heading back, I have quite a few things to pick up."

He laughed, "I can imagine so. I will see you again in a few hours. It was nice to finally met you Kimberly. Alpha has always been quite fond of you, and so it is a real pleasure to finally meet you."

Kim smiled, "It's nice to meet you to Andros. I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends. Especially with how there is such a large rift between me and the others."

Andros nodded, "I could sense that. I think you all just need to give it time, I understand it's been quite some time since you all have seen each other. It is understandable that you don't know what to say or do, and how they will fit into your life. Just give them time, you were all such great friends at one point in time, it would be a real shame to see you lose your chance to reclaim that friendship."

She smiled, "I guess. I will definitely take what you said into consideration, but now I think it's time for me and this little girl to get going, the sooner we leave the sooner she can go down for her nap."

He nodded, "I'll see you later Kimberly."

She smiled and waved, as she disappeared from the ship. As she got back to earth she could see that there was still another car there. Slowly making her way to her car, she stopped when she saw two familiar faces waiting for her.

"Hello Kim" Tommy said.

She gave him a small smiled, "Hello Tommy, it's good to see you."

He smiled, "You too."

"Why haven't you guys left yet?" she asked.

"We figured you might need some help." Jason said.

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"We know you probably didn't pack a lot of stuff for your daughter, so we called ahead to our mothers, and asked if they had any out baby furniture left." Tommy said, giving her a small smile, "Luckily, my mom still has my old crib, and she wants you to use it for Kylie."

Kim looked at Jason and Tommy in awe "How did you know I would need it."

Jason smiled, "I know you don't have anyone to watch her while your gone, you said so when I saw you last week, so I figured you are raising her yourself, and it doesn't look like you have a crib in your trunk, so we figured it would save you having to buy another one."

Kim looked at them gratefully, "I really appreciate that, but I can't take your baby crib Tommy, its too much."

He shook his head, "I want you to have it Kim, please."

She looked at him and nodded, "I don't know how I can repay both of you for this, it really means a lot."

They smiled, glad to be seeing that they were making some progress with Kim, "Simple, let us spend some time with you and your beautiful daughter while we are on this trip. We really have missed you Kim" Jason said.

It took Kim a few seconds to answer, did she really want to let these two back into her life, especially so quickly? All she could do was nod, "Ok."

They smiled, "Perfect. Tommy and I will go pick up our stuff and the crib, and meet you back here?"

Kim nodded, "Sure, I have a few more things to pick up, and check out of the hotel, but I will see you guys later."

As Jason made his way back to the car, Tommy looked at Kim, "I was wondering if you and I could talk later tonight, just you and me, I think we need to clear some things up."

Kim sighed, she knew this was coming, "Sure, as soon as I put Kylie down for the night, we can talk."

He smiled, "I did miss you Kim" he said.

She gave him a sad smile as he turned to leave, "Me too Tommy, me too."

Kim turned to her car and put Kylie in her car seat before heading back to the hotel, then off to pick up, food, diapers, blankets, bottles, kids movies, toys, movies for herself, books, and some extra clothes for Kylie. She knew she had to be quick, as she only had 2 hours till she had to be back.


	5. Always A Chance

Kim was in her room setting everything up. Tommy & Jason had helped her carry things, as well as set up the crib for Kylie. It was a bit before suppertime, and Kylie would be waking up at any moment from her nap wanting food. Thankfully she had everything almost ready for when she woke up. The room Andros had given her was quite large, she had a double bed, 2 dressers, a table and a couch, as well as plenty of room for Kylie's crib and enough room for her toys to be thrown all over the place. Kim was couldn't wait for when Kylie would get to sleep in a big bed, it would make traveling so much easier. 

Looking over the room Kim couldn't help but smile, as soon as Kylie was up the room was going to look like their living room back home, but she didn't care, as long as Kylie was happy. While they were out shopping for things they needed, Kim picked up a few extra Kids DVD's for Kylie to entertain herself with, and she couldn't help but pick up a few for herself as well. She had thanked God that she had brought her laptop with her, as she figured it would prove to be very useful, easy entertainment.

Kim was also grateful that the room came with a small fridge; it was going to save a lot of hassle of Kim having to go back and forth from the kitchen every time Kylie wanted some juice. She had all the food Kylie would need, including a large amount of juice and milk. She also wasn't feeling up for a group dinner, so she decided that they would eat and watch some movies with her daughter before she put her down and went to talk to Tommy, to which she was quite nervous about.

She made her way over to Kylie's crib and saw that her daughter was wide-awake and smiling up at her.

"And how long have you been awake?" Kim laughed.

Kylie giggled as she looked up at her mother.

"How about we get you some food, and then we can have some bonding time watching movies?" Kim suggested.

Kylie nodded, "Luv Fo Ma!" she said

"I know you do baby" Kim said as she gave her a big kiss. Kylie laughed and kissed her mother back, "Luv Ma!"

Kim smiled, "I love you too sweetie."

Kim then placed Kylie in her high chair and went to fox her up some dinner. Kim knew that Kylie also liked to play with her food a little bit before she ate it. She had no problem with that, as afterwards she would sit there smiling eating all of her food. While Kylie sat there playing with her food, Kim made herself a sandwich and went to sit beside her daughter as they both began to eat.

15 minutes later, Kylie was sitting on the bed as she decided what movie to pick, "The Lion King" or "Finding Nemo". She couldn't decide, they were both her favourite movies. Finally deciding upon "The Lion King", she handed the movie to her mother. Kim just laughed, her daughter had seen this movie so many times, but she loved the music in the movie. Just as Kim was setting up the movie on her laptop, there was a knock on the door.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I came to talk. Isn't Kylie in bed yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, she had a late nap so she won't b going to bed until 8:30."

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Sorry, I wasn't sure what time she went to bed at, you never said." He gave a small chuckle.

She nodded, but before she could reply Kylie yelled out impatiently at her mother, "Ma, mo-wie!" she yelled.

Kim couldn't help but laugh as she turned to glare at her daughter, "Give me a minute, you goof." She said.

"I no goo Ma!" Kylie yelled giggling.

Kim smiled before turning back around to Tommy, "Sorry, it's her favourite movie, we were just about to start it when you knocked."

He nodded, "Sorry."

She paused, in deep thought, before saying, "Why don't you watch it with us? That way, when she's asleep you won't wake her up by knocking."

Tommy couldn't help but smile, "I'd love to, if you're sure."

She smiled and nodded, then motioned for him to come in. "You remember Tommy Kylie? He is going to watch the movie with us."

Kylie looked up at the man standing beside her mother, as she nodded shyly, "Hi"

"Hi there Kylie" he said smiling.

Kim sat down on the bed beside Kylie and motioned for Tommy to sit on the other side of Kylie. As Tommy made himself comfortable, he couldn't help but smile as Kylie made herself more comfortable between the two of them.

"Ok, let's get this movie started." She said as she went to press play.

Tommy couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Kim and Kylie, this was how it was supposed to be for them, he could only hope that he wasn't too late.

Elsewhere on the ship

"Where's Tommy?" Rocky asked sitting around the dinner table.

Everyone shrugged but Jason.

"He went to talk to Kim." He said, hoping that would be the end of it, but doubted that it would be.

"Why would he do that?" Rocky asked.

Jason sighed, "Don't know." He wasn't about to tell them that Tommy had gone to talk to Kim about the letter, Florida, and if there was any hope for them getting back together.

"Seriously, he can't still be in love with her? Especially after the way she dumped him. Plus she has a kid, she's probably married or something." Aisha said.

Jason just shook his head, "What does or does not happen between Tommy and Kim is really none of our business. They are both adults, I'm pretty sure they can make their own decisions, especially without your interference. So I suggest you all just drop it before you all dig yourself into a bigger hole with Kim."

"Why should we? She left us, she stopped talking to us. Why should we pay any mind to her and her feelings?" Trini said.

Jason shook his head, "We all stopped talking to Kim weeks before she stopped talking to us. We are all to blame, not just Kim. Aisha, you were in Africa, did you call or write Kim to tell her were you were?" He waited for conformation from Aisha, when she looked towards the floor, he knew he was right, "Billy, you had gone in to Ranger overdose, before heading to Aquitar, you barely had time to talk to us, and we saw you almost every day. Adam and Rocky, did you keep in contact with Kim after she left?" They both shook their head.

"That's what I thought, Trini and Zack, we left way before Kim did, and I know for a fact we didn't keep in touch a lot with anyone while we were away in Switzerland. So we can't blame it all on Kim. Sure she could've written or called every now and then, but she figured why bother, since we obviously didn't So get over it, it's in the past, so let it go and move on. We should forgive and forget, because if you all continue to be hostile towards Kim, this mission is going to fail. We aren't in high school any more, so I expect you all to start acting like it." With that Jason got up from the table and left, without so much as a word to his team-mates.

later that night

In Kim's room, all that could be heard was the steady sound of breathing coming from the bed. Sometime during the movie, Kim and Tommy had fallen asleep, not too long after, Kylie followed. Of someone were to walk in on the group they would look like the perfect family, with Tommy on his back and Kylie curled up on his side. Kim was behind Kylie, her arm draping over her daughter and her hand resting gently on Tommy's stomach. Tommy's arm was stretched across the pillows & Kim's arm was resting on the crock in his arm. That's how they spent the rest of the night.

the next morning

Tommy slowly woke up with a very odd weight to his left. Slowly adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he looked over and saw that Kylie was curled up on his side, while Kim was asleep on his arm, which was completely numb. He couldn't help but smile as he just laid there, watching Kim and her daughter sleep.

A few minutes later, Kim eyes slowly started to open. Tommy could vaguely make out the confused look on her face before she remembered last nights events. Kim's eyes met Tommy's and she offered him a small smile.

"Sorry about your arm, it must be pretty numb." she said moving her head to rest on the pillow.

He laugh and nodded, "Just a little, but it's a good numb." He said slowly moving his arm around trying to get some feeling back.

"I guess we were more tired then we thought." she said.

He smiled, "Ya, I guess we were."

Kim then looked down at her daughter curled up against Tommy, and couldn't help but smile, this was what she always dreamed about. "Seems like you've made a new friend. Should I be jealous?"

He laughed, "Seems like I have. I don't know, she's a little young for me, but I can already tell you she has me wrapped around her finger."

Kim smiled, "She has that affect on people."

"What time is it?" He asked.

Kim looked at her watch, "Just after 7 am."

He nodded, "I guess we should get up. We have a lot to do today before we arrive on Phaedos."

She smirked, "But I'm so comfy and warm!"

He laughed, "You never change, once your head hits that pillow, it can be hell to get you out of bed."

She just smiled.

"But not that I can blame, myself, I find it hard to get motivated to move, I mean who wanted to be in bed with two beautiful girls."

Kim laughed, "Perv!" she dais lightly hitting him.

He laughed." Seriously, we should get up, Andros probably has a whole day of training for us to do."

She nodded.

"Will you be joining us during training?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I may come watch, but no I won't be participating."

"Why? I mean, don't you want to practice? It's been a while since all of us have been in battle. You can't avoid them forever either Kim, they were your friends, some long before I showed up."

She nodded, "That's not the reason why I'm not training, and I don't want to subject my daughter to whatever cruel and harsh comments they believe i deserve."

He nodded, "They wouldn't do that, and besides both Jason and I have talked to them, they promised to be on their best behaviour."

She smiled, "I appreciate that, but as I said, that's not the reason I'm not training."

"Well then why not?"

She sighed, "It's too long of a story for me to get into right now."

"Will you ever tell me? Tell us?" He asked, slightly hurt that she was still keeping him at arms length.

"Yes, when we have time. Right now we don't, but I promise to explain things to you. You deserve that much."

"Kim I don't deserve anything. We were in high school, it was a long time ago, I've had a lot of time to move on from the letter."

She smiled, "I know, but you still deserve to know the truth, especially since it will affect the mission."

He nodded, "Ok when?"

She sighed, "Tonight? If Andros doesn't have anything planned for us."

He nodded and smiled, "How about I make us dinner? The three of us can have a nice night, and when you put Kylie to bed, we'll talk, and we will stay awake this time."

She couldn't help but laugh, "You don't have to make me dinner Tommy."

He shook his head, "I want to. What time do you normally feed Kylie at."

"If you insist. I usually feed her around 6-6:30."

He nodded, "Perfect, I'll bring dinner over around 6?"

She smiled, "Your famous spaghetti?"

He smirked, "You were expecting something else?"

She laughed, "You burn everything else."

"Hey! I do not!" he said pouting.

She just shook her head, "Whatever, be here by 6."

He nodded. "Perfect."

"I should get Kylie up." she said slowly waking her daughter up.

"Ma?" Kylie said softly.

"He baby girl, how did you sleep?"

She gave her mother a tried smiled, "Goo."

Kim smiled, "Do you want to say bye to Tommy before I make us some breakfast."

Kylie nodded at her mother as she tried to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes as she turned to Tommy. "Bye Tom-me."

Tommy gave her a big smiled, "Bye Kylie, I'll see you later, we are all going to hang out later again."

Kylie smiled, "Yea!" she said.

Tommy smiled, "Glad you approve. I will let you two ladies eat breakfast and I will see you later." Tommy looked at Kim as he got of the bed, "Later Kim." He said before making his way out of her room.

"Later Tommy." She said softly.

"I lie Tom-me." Kylie said to her mother.

Kim smiled and looked at her daughter, "Me too baby girl, me too."

Tommy was walking down the hallway towards his room, silently praying that Jason was still asleep, and he could sneak in. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Tommy's side that morning. As soon as he opened up the doors to his and Jason's room, he heard;

"And just where have you been all night?"

"I didn't know I had a curfew, Mom." Tommy said glaring at Jason, before falling back on his bed.

"You were with her all night, weren't you?"

"Piss off" was Tommy's response.

"Come on man, give me a little here!" Jason pleaded.

He sighed, "We fell asleep watching a movie with Kylie. We didn't get a chance to talk, so we are going to try again tonight."

"Oh?" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Ya."

"That's good, do you think there is any chance it will work out?"

Tommy smiled, "There's always a chance." Tommy said.

* * *

SOOOOOO SORRY this took so long, I've had it written out by hand for like 2 weeks, I just haven't had the chance to type it all out! I hope you like it (let me know!) and thanks to everyone who read &/or reviewed, I really appreciate it! I will try and have the next chapter out sooner. Hope you all are having a good summer! Later!  
PinkPrincess ;) 


	6. Don't Write Me Off Just Yet

**Chapter 6 : Don't Write me Off Just Yet**

After Kim and Kylie got dressed for the day, Kim decided that they would play in their room for a little while, before going to find Andros, so they could start her training.

As she sat watching her daughter, she couldn't help but smile. Despite it just being the two of tem, they were both very content with their lives. Kylie had such a joy for like, and should we do anything to make sure he daughter kept that joy. While Kim was lonely at times, and Kylie could use a male figure in her life, Kim was sure, that for now, Kylie was a very happy baby.

"Momma loves you very much Kylie, don't you ever forget that." she said as she pulled her daughter towards her fir a hug.

"Luv Ma!" Kylie said softly as she hugger her mother as tight as she could.

- Workout Room 9:00 am -

The group sat around warming up. Andros and Alpha had created several workout programs for the, to try.

Aisha looked around the room and noticed that Kim wasn't there. "Is the Princess not joining us?" She said.

Jason glared at her shaking is head, "Are you 5?" he said.

She shook her head, "Didn't think so." Was all he said.

Andros looked at the group in disappointment, "Kim is looking after her daughter this morning, her and I will be practicing later on this afternoon." He said simply. "To start and end the program, simply tell the computer to run or end program. If you should need any help, don't hesitate to use the com-system. I have things I must get done, so I will leave you to your workout." With that he left.

Jason and Tommy looked at the group then at each other and nodded, "Here we go" said Tommy.

"Everyone up." Jason said as he waited for everyone to stand. "Computer, run program."

-Later that Afternoon-

Kim carried Kylie as they walked to the room that Andros told her to meet him in. She never realized how big the ship actually was before now. After a few more minutes, they finally found the room, with Andros inside waiting for them.

"Hey Andros, sorry we're late. I got sorta lost." she laughed.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it, it can be overwhelming when your not sure where your going."

She nodded, "I'm just going to set Kylie up with some toys and then we can begin.

He nodded.

Once Kylie was occupied, she moved towards Andros, "So where do we begin?"

"Well I first we should spend some time warming up, I can imagine that you're not overly active with all your injuries. Then I figured we can do some simply movement exercises to try and get you moving freely with little discomfort, so you don't strain yourself once we reach Thaeden."

Kim nodded, "Sounds good, just remember I'm not fighting, one punch and I will be in a wheel chair for the rest of my life."

He nodded, "I understand, we just want your body to get used to more physical activity then you are used to, so you don't over strain your body. Alpha and I thought you would best serve up in the sky in your Zord, that way we limit the chance of you engaging in hand to hand combat.:

She smiled, "Thanks Andros, I really appreciate you going to all this trouble for me."

He smiled, "It is no trouble at all Kim, I am glad to help."

After several hours of light exercises, Kim was exhausted, and her body was slowly fading.

"I think I'm done for the day, I want to be able to move tomorrow." She laughed.

Andros nodded, "Sorry Kim, I didn't realize the time."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm surprised I lasted this long as it is."

He smiled, "I guess I will let you go, and see you tomorrow morning."

She nodded, "Thanks again Andros."

With that Kim went to pick up Kylie who was playing with her blocks. "Time to go sweety."

As Kim and Kylie made their way back to their room, she saw Aisha and Trini heading for her.

Nodding she said hello. They looked at her and nodded before moving past her. _Well that's better then nothing_, she thought to herself.

When they made it back to their room, Kim noticed the time, it was almost 6, Tommy would be arriving soon, and she was in desperate need of a shower.

"Mommy has to go have a quick shower before Tommy gets here, is that ok sweetie?"

Kylie nodded, "U's ti-nky Ma!" she said seriously.

Kim laughed, "Thanks baby girl." She put Kylie down on the floor and setting her up with her toys before locking the door. "You play with your toys and Mommy will be right back."

Kim made her way to the bathroom, leaving the door open in case Kylie should need her.

Luckily Kim had learned quickly to have very quick showers, or she would have lost her job. Not even 10 minutes later, she was out and rushing to get dressed. She decided that it would be best to dress in comfy clothes, as she was going to have to ice her knees and ankles at the earliest possible moment. Putting her hair up in a simple ponytail, she had to laugh at herself, not on her life would she have been caught dead like this in high school. _This will really attract Tommy now_, she thought sarcastically. Quickly shaking that thought out of her head, _that's probably for the best_

Once she was clean and dressed, she went back out to the main room to play with her daughter before Tommy arrive with dinner.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and smiled when she saw Tommy carrying a big bowl of spaghetti, two plates and some cutlery.

"What no wine?" she laughed, taking the plates and cutlery from him.

He smiled, "Hey! I provide the dinner, you provide the drink." As he placed the bowl on the table. "Dinner is served."

She nodded, "Smells good." she said before turning to Kylie, "Come on baby girl, Tommy made us dinner."

Kylie smiled, "To-me!"

He smiled at Kim's daughter, what he wouldn't give for her to be theirs. He thought as he watched them sit at the table.

"You going to join us, or stare at us?" she said smiling.

"Definitely join you." he said.

* * *

Sorry this took so long for me to get out. School has been overly busy, and crappy roommates have made things very stressful. I will try and have the next chapter out asap! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed the story! I really appreciate all the comments, and glad you are enjoying the story!!

Have a good one,

PinkPrincess


End file.
